


It's Only Just Out Of Reach

by raimykeller



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sterek Week 2017, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Derek gets the lead in the school musical over Stiles, and, while Stiles is angry at first, it finally helps him realize his true feelings for Derek.





	It's Only Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sterek Week 2017 ](http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Theme: Scene Stealer
> 
>  
> 
> _Klaine is my first love, so I thought I'd "steal" one of their scenes, but I couldn't pick just one. This is a mashup of the first kiss scene from the episode "Original Song" (I use a bit of the exact dialogue from this; honestly I could repeat it in my sleep) and the stage kiss scene from the episode "The First Time."_
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is from the song Something's Coming from West Side Story)

“Do you think Stiles will ever forgive me,” Derek asked Erica at lunch the day the cast list for the school musical was posted. 

Derek had gotten the lead, the part Stiles wanted desperately. He knew one of them would be disappointed - they were the two best singers in the school. And there was only one Tony. What he couldn’t believe, though, was that Stiles had been cast as Officer Krupke when there were plenty of other good male parts. Derek was definitely going to have words for Finstock about that.

“He’ll be okay eventually, I think,” Erica responded. “You should talk to him though.” 

They both looked over to the table where Stiles sat with Scott, Lydia, and the rest of their friends. The table Derek and Erica usually sat at. Derek had been glared away by Stiles and Scott, and Erica had taken pity on him.

Derek sighed. He didn’t want to live in a world where Stiles was mad at him. They had been best friends since elementary school. And Derek had been in love with him since 8th grade, though he was too terrified to admit it or do anything about it. Only Erica knew, and though she teased him constantly, she also thought Stiles was definitely into Derek as well. Derek didn’t believe her.

The rest of the school day passed slowly and quietly. AP Chemistry was infinitely more boring without Stiles constantly whispering in his ear, making him laugh, and passing him notes. Even Mr. Harris noticed Stiles’ somberness, giving Derek a questioning look when Stiles switched seats with Danny. 

That evening, Derek sent Stiles a text asking to talk. After thinking about it all day, he had come to the decision that being the star in the school play wasn’t worth losing Stiles’ friendship over. He was going to go to Finstock in the morning and give him the news, beg him to switch his and Stiles’ parts.

Stiles didn’t answer his text that night, but the next morning, he was waiting at Derek’s locker. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek started, but that’s as far as he got before he had an armful of Stiles. He was surprised, but it was hardly the first time he had gotten a hug from his crush. He recovered quickly and tightened his arms around the boy, letting his eyes slip shut and quietly inhaling his comforting scent. 

“Derek, I’m not mad at you. I mean, I was at first, but it’s okay, really,” Stiles pulled back and Derek silently mourned the loss of his warmth. “I’m so proud of you for getting the lead,” Stiles said looking at Derek so intently. “I’m so proud of you,” he reiterated.

Tears gathered in Derek’s eyes, and his voice was thick with emotion, “thank you, Stiles. I want you to be.”

Stiles smiled, “Come on, let’s get to class.” He continued to talk as they made their way through the halls. “I’m sorry I was such an ass yesterday. But I talked it through with my dad last night, and I realized it’s not worth losing you over. You’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

“You’re mine too,” Derek breathed, relieved that they were going to be okay. The universe felt right again, with Stiles by his side, cracking jokes and chattering nonstop about last night’s episode of Gotham. Even if Stiles would never love him like he wanted him to, he’d still count himself incredibly lucky to have had him as his best friend.

\--

The months before opening night passed in a haze of rehearsals and homework. Before he knew it, they were dancing and singing in front of hundreds of people. It was a rush that Derek would never get over, no matter how many times he performed. 

At the end of the night, Derek was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But he was ever the perfectionist, so he stayed in the auditorium long after the audience, cast, and crew had left so he could practice a few moves he had flubbed that night. 

During one of his knee spins, he heard footsteps come up behind him, and a throat cleared. He turned to see Stiles smiling down at him. 

“What are you still doing here?” Stiles asked, “Everyone’s over at Lydia’s for the after party.”

“I know, but I just wanted to get these spins down. I know I messed them up tonight.”

“Come on, Derek, you were perfect.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and stood, moving towards Stiles like he always seemed to do, like Stiles was a magnetic force pulling him in. “You know me,” he shrugged.

Stiles’ face was suddenly serious, eyes focused in on Derek’s own. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I do.”

“Stiles?”

Stiles took a deep breath before he spoke, “Derek, there is a moment when you say to yourself ‘oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you sing ‘Something’s Coming’ tonight on stage, that was a moment for me… about you. You move me, Derek, and all I want to do is spend more time with you.”

Stiles leaned in, eyes flicking down to look at Derek’s lips, and Derek forgot how to breathe. Derek leaned in, too, without hesitation, and his heart was soaring. 

Their lips touched softly, and Derek gasped at the light pressure. Stiles smiled into the kiss, and that was all they needed to take it from sweet and chaste, to deep and passionate and hungry, leaving Derek aching for more. 

He didn’t know how long it lasted, time seemed to stand completely still, but Derek pulled away reluctantly, catching his breath and laughing softly when Stiles chased after his lips. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that, Stiles,” Derek confessed, heart on his sleeve. There was no more hiding, not from Stiles.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and ran his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure it out.”

Derek shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, not anymore.”

“I don’t want to let you go again,” Stiles sighed. “You’re my boyfriend now, right?”

Derek laughed, “If you want me to be.”

“I will always want you.”

Derek couldn’t help himself, he reached his hand up to stroke Stiles’ cheek and guide him into another sweet, soulful kiss.

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles’ answering smile was joyful, blinding. “I love you, too, Derek Hale.”


End file.
